As memory unfolds
by Ravenmist'Always
Summary: Sam can't take it anymore! She has to have an anwser..... One Shot! Original Song fic! DannyxSam


**Sry about the bad story I deleted it. I was mad at my boyfriend when I wrote it. I do admit it sucked! Thankes for those who told me. !BUT KINDLY! But as my loving mother always says "Pay backs a bitch, and carma will come back and bite you in the ass!**

**As Memory Unfolds**

**As memory unfolds**

**The tape that hold me to you**

**Has begun to loosen**

**And I have chosen**

**A different way**

**I feel like all I am is hurting you**

**Sam was walking home unsure of herself and the choice she was about to make. She felt lonely and afraid. She new that she had to tell Danny how she felt. If not she would lose him completely.**

**Sam was coming closer to Danny's house as she spotted Valerie walking with Tucker. They stopped for just a second and then they kissed.**

**I feel like the only thing I am is a burden to you**

**As memory unfolds**

**The glue that sticks me to you**

**Has torn my heart apart **

**Left me in the dark**

**As memory unfolds**

**I am rubber you are glue**

**But it's switching back to you**

**You have drifted to far to see**

**Now I'm stuck here with nothing left of me**

**Sam just stood there her mouth open. She walked from behind the bush, and into plane sight. Tucker noticed her and looked over.**

**Sam didn't see Tucker wave at her as if nothing was wrong . Sam soon vanished around the corner, and into Danny's drive way.**

**As memory unfold**

**All the things that we've been told**

**The rumors and the bad insults**

**Never seemed to hurt me**

**I never seemed to care**

**For all I wanted was for you to be there**

**Sam knocked on the door loudly, finally Danny answered it.**

"**Hey Sam, what's wrong?"**

"**Can I talk to you for a sec?"**

"**Yeah sure , why not, come in."**

**Sam walked inside of the house avoiding the weirdness that is his parents. Strange enough they were not there. **

"**Danny, did you know that Tucker and Valerie are... You know."**

"**Dating, Sam?"**

"**Yeah, that."**

"**Danny?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do you still like Valerie?"**

"**No, why?" **

**Sam looked up at Danny and turned a light red. She looked down with a slight smirk on her face. Danny's eyes widened as he put together the pieces of the puzzle.**

"**Sam, I don't get it? You, me? Huh ?"**

**Sam looked up at Danny, her eyes widened just as Danny's did. before Danny could stop her Sam ran out of the door into the cold of the night. Heart broken, and alone again.**

**As memory unfolds**

**The look on your face**

**There was no mistake**

**You were sorry**

**But the memories **

**Seemed like to much to take**

**As memory unfolds**

**I remember the cold**

**I remember the dark**

**And I remember your heart**

**Sam turned on the television and started flipping through the channels . She wasn't really paying attention to the tv though. She just chose a station that had the most purple and stared into space.**

**Sam was unaware of what she was wearing, watching, the fact that her ankle was bleeding , or the fact that Danny was standing at her door. Watching her curiously. **

**Every thought in Sam's head had something to do with Danny. She remembered everything they did together as children. All of the memories they had. **

**Laughing and caring. Something Sam isn't really that well at. Sam looked up at the ceiling, wondering if her and Danny would be ale to be friends again. **

"**Sam?"**

"**DANNY!" Sam cried jumping to her feet. **

"**Sam, I-I L-Love Y-You." **

"**Really? I mean, wow!"**

"**Yeah, I know." **

**Danny walked over to Sam and kissed her. When they broke he asked,**

"**Sam?"**

"**Yeah, Danny?"**

"**Why are you watching Barney?" **

**Sam looked over to the tellie. She let out a scream and through a book at the television. Danny laughed, and turned the channel.**

**They both sat down together. Side by side, and then Danny told the sweetest lie. **

"**Sam?"**

"**What now!"**

"**I bet we can look back on this someday when weir old and married, and just laugh."**

**As memory unfolds**

**I remember how it used to be**

**I remember how I used to think**

**I remember every thought was you**

**As memory unfolds**

**I remember the promise you made**

**I remember the time you gave**

**I remember the lie you told**

**When you said memory would unfold **


End file.
